flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,' ---- Wolfkit leaped off the rock and padded towards Russetkit. "You stay off our territory, rogues!" She hissed when she was three mouselengths away. She felt a jolt in her belly suddenly, and a few seconds later, she was on the ground, groaning at all the pain. Stormver 02:39, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit snarled, her fur bristling. "Rogues! We'll show you rogues!" She squeaked, her mew edged with playfulness. The red kit bounded forward, then skidded to a halt infront of Wolfkit. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wolfkit! Are you okay!?" Russetkit asked anxiously. She paced around the gray kit. Ripple.of.mc 02:49, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit skidded to a halt as he prepared to charge, pasuing before approaching Wolfkit and standing beside Russetkit as he peered down at the she-kit. "Jasminepetal!" He called out, angling his ears towards the Medicine Cat Den. The gray-dappled she-cat ran to them in swift, long strides, escorting Wolfkit to her den before calling to Silverstorm. Cardinalblaze limped outside, gazing down at her athletic son. "Stormkit, what happened?" She asked curiously, narrowing her blue eyes. "I dunno, I think Wolfkit's sick...?" Stormkit mewed, returning his gaze to Russetkit.Silverstar 02:52, February 6, 2015 (UTC) "Sick!?" Russetkit's blue eyes were white-rimmed with terror. "She must see Jasminepetal!" She yowled, blinking up at the gray kit. "It's going to be okay, Wolfkit. Jasminepetal will help you." The red-furred kit whispered, casting nervous glances as the Jasminepetal led the ill kit away. Ripple.of.mc 22:26, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Shadowkit rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying, she'll be fine," He groaned, a small hint of annoyance in his voice. Emberkit sat beside Jasminpetal, casting worried glances at her siblings and Russetkit. "Will she be okay?" Flamestar 22 22:32, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit, wincing in pain, glanced at Jasminepetal. "I-I'm just s-sick," she sputtered. "I-I think it was t-that mouse I had earlier.." Stormver 00:16, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Silverstorm's gonna kill us," Shadowkit grumbled, his eyes narrowed. "It wasn't her fault!" Stated Emberkit, with a long and loud yowl. Flamestar 22 00:35, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "My kit!" Silverstorm yowled. She rushed towards Shadowkit and Emberkit. "What is wrong with my kit?!?" she hissed. She already had her doubts about those kits- doubting her loyalty, how dare they! She shook her head and paused, biting back a next insult. "I'm sorry," she meowed. "I just lost it there," she mewed sweetly. Stormver 00:48, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit's fur bristled in defnse, his sister snarling beside him. Cardinalblaze cast the she-cat a sharp glare, warning her to keep her muzzle shut. Jasminepetal narrowed her eyes, motioning for Silverstorm to back off. "Don't blame them as if you're me, your daughter's simply sick."Silverstar 00:52, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit squealed frightendly. She backed up, standing beside Cardinalblaze. Flamestar 22 01:20, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Where is the medicine cat?" Jaga asked in a very worried tone of voice. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:28, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) "She's attending to someone else at the moment," A voice hissed. Flamestar 22 01:29, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "It's very urgent!" Jaga said, looking for the one who said it. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:32, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) "A kit is ill, whatever you might need to say is not as important," The voiced hissed. (:3) Flamestar 22 01:34, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "A friend of mine has kitted and something has gone very wrong!" Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:36, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) "So?" The cat chirped. "We're not going to help the likes of you after what happend." The voice seemed familiar, but soft and mellow. Flamestar 22 01:39, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "After what happened?" Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:41, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) "Don't you remember?" Hissed the cat, appearing out of the shadows. Revealing herself, Cricket sighed quietly. Flamestar 22 01:44, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you?" Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) "Well, obviously you should remember me. I'm the mate of Bracken, the cat you tried to murder after he refused to be your mate." Flamestar 22 01:50, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "That wasn't me!" Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:52, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) "Then who was it?..." Cricket hissed. "Leave here, now. You're not welcome here." Flamestar 22 01:53, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Well I have come for good reason havent I? So I'll get the medicine cat and leave." Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:57, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) Silverstorm gasped in surprise as Cardinalblaze glared at her. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I just lost my temper." She sighed in sadness. "Cardinalblaze, I'm sorry, but there's also a story that I think you don't know.." Stormver 01:58, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Fine," Hissed Cricket, flexing her claws. Flamestar 22 01:59, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you." Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:01, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) Birchtail sat beside Scorchclaw, settling unevenly on the stone cold floor. Scorchclaw sighed, flexing his claws in disbelief. "I need some moss." Flamestar 22 02:04, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit turned to look at the strange blue-furred tom. "A cat? Dead?" She seemed to mumble out loud, her fur ruffled and bristling in shock. She took a few steps back in fear, forcing herself to sit down. She nervously clawed at the grass, ripping out tendrils. Ripple.of.mc 02:05, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Jaga ran over to the medicine cat. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:18, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) Stormkit growled softly, not pleased with this random random intruder.---- Jasminepetal led Wolfkit to her den to begin treatment.Silverstar 02:20, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Jaga followed Jasminepetal. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 13:32, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) Emberkit hissed softly as the intruder entered the Medicine Den. Backing up slowly, she let out a mewl of hunger, glancing at her two brothers. Flamestar 22 13:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Jasminepetal ordered a Hiddenshade and a few other warriors to guard her den, driving Jaga out, as she was in the middle of something important and didn't want him bringing in diseases, as she didn't know him and where he came from. Hiddenshade gaze Jaga a warning glare, ordering him to back off while Jasminepetal nosed about in her stores. "Alright Wolfkit, you're going to have to throw up some stuff, and these herbs will be very yucky."Silverstar 17:58, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Jaga waited for Jasminepetal to finish her work. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 18:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) Emberkit cast a worried glance at Jasminepetal, looking back to Stormkit. She pressed close to him, purring. Flamestar 22 18:07, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gently lay his head on his sister's a soft purr rumbling in his throat. "It's ok sis, I won't let anyone harm you."Silverstar 18:13, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit purred in delight, fluffing out her pelt. She took a breath, pressing closer to Stormkit. Shadowkit sat back, glaring at Jaga. He twitched his ears, giving him a small, breif hiss. Flamestar 22 18:16, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit sat down next to his sister, looking like a loyal little dog who would never leave his master.---- Duskpaw scuttled over to Flamestar, blushing slightly. "Madame Flamestar, you are the most beautiful and courageous cat ever, you make my heart-" Duskpaw was stopped as Hiddenshade cuffed him around the ear. "Great StarClan Duskpaw, she's leader not another apprentice." The tom mumbled, twitching his whiskers in amusement.Silverstar 18:21, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "I'm flattered," Meowed Flamestar. "But you're a little to young.." Flamestar 22 19:27, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Great StarClan, Duskpaw's an embarrassment... Hiddenshade thought as he returned to his post to guard Jasminepetal.Silverstar 19:33, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar sighed, shuffling her paws nervously. She gazed at Duskpaw, her ears flattenend. "It's okay..." She whispered. Flamestar 22 19:38, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw rolled his eyes. "Whatever."Silverstar 19:39, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit relaxed, her fur flattening. Everything's under control... ''She breathed, brushing her paw over her tail. The red kit stumbled over to the nursery, curling up in an empty nest. She yawned, curling out her tongue. Russetkit's eyelids drooped and she fell into a restless sleep. Ripple.of.mc 19:43, February 7, 2015 (UTC) She placed a paw on Duskpaws paws. She purred softly and nudged him slightly. "Don't be embarrased. That was brave of you. Lots of cats try to hide their feelings instead of letting them flow out." Flamestar 22 19:45, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah Yeah." Mumbled Duskpaw bitterly, his mood now sour, though he did blush.----Stormkit blinked at Russetkit, deciding to be a good friend and keep her warm by sitting beside her, as the days were growing colder. Scarletkit, growing tired as well, fell asleep next to her brother. Before long, there was a train of sleeping kits. (Oh gosh. x3)'Silverstar' 19:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar nudged Duskpaw once again. "What you did was very brave." Shadowkit gazed at his sleeping siblings. ''How could anyone get sleep? It was so crowded! Flamestar 22 19:48, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit admired Stormkit's warmth, and touched her flank to his, her breathing falling into order with the other kits'. Ripple.of.mc 19:51, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit rolled onto his back with a yawn, remaining curled in a ball with a single paw drooping over Russetkit as he slumbered. Scarletkit pressed close to her brother, dreaming of a butterfly.Silverstar 19:52, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit yawned, her ears pinned against her ears. She pressed close to her littermates, her tail twitching as she purred. Flamestar 22 19:56, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze purred at the sight of her litter, deciding to not curl around them, incase of waking them. Instead, she limped quietly out of the nursery, slowly getting better. She wanted to leave camp for the first time in a long time.Silverstar 19:59, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "You okay, love?" Birchtail asked, his gaze near to his mate. Emberkit purred softly and pressed close to Stormkit, her eyes slowly closing as she drifted into sleep with her siblings. Flamestar 22 20:01, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze nodded, making her way out of camp. "I'm getting better."Silverstar 20:02, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "I'm glad," Birchtail purred, his eyes warming with proudness. Flamestar 22 20:05, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Jaga padded over to the medicine cat. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 20:43, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) Shadowkit let out a firm yawn, although he wasn't tired. He sat, his legs crossed. Flamestar 22 20:57, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "How long will it be until you are finished?" Jaga asked the medicine cat. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:17, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) "Give her time," Birchtail meowed. "She can't heal a cat in one minute." Flamestar 22 23:18, February 7, 2015 (UTC) "Well I have a cat who's very sick, and I don't want to be too late." Jaga said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:22, February 7, 2015 (UTC)) Stormkit shifted slightly, keeping a paw on Russetkit and pushed his head into Emberkit's fur, his breathing slowing. He kept himself pressed close to both Emberkit and Russetkit, slowly falling asleep.Silverstar 00:07, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit purred, warmth flooding through her. She squealed happily, beside her siblings. Shadowkit gazed at him, his ears flat. Flamestar 22 00:11, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm licked one paw and padded towards the medicine den to see her kit. "How is Wolfkit?" She asked with a tone of worry in her voice. ---Wolfkit blinked up at her mother, her belly hurting. I feel awful! She thought. Suddenly her belly heaved, and she vomited on the moss. She stirred, her body swaying, before she vomited again. I'm sick! Stormver 01:15, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Just food poisoning, if she is able to eat, she'll be perfectly fine soon." Reported Jasminepetal as she gave the kit more yarrow to vomit more. "She could even join the kit-cuddling train over there, but she may vomit all over them. So, nothing that spreads, so we're good."Silverstar 01:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Sighing, Silverstorm turned to Birchtail. "How are you today?" She asked. Fearful over her kit, she tensed. Suddenly a image of her and Stormwillow popped into the queen's mind. Silverstorm shook her head. She had a very horrific thought that sent chills down her spine: Would he kill both of us if Stormwillow returned?!? --Wolfkit vomited again 01:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine, a little tired at the least," Birchtail answered. Flamestar 22 01:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Jasminepetal nodded slowly, stroking the kit's back with her tail. "Good job, good job..."Silverstar 01:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "Medicine cat I need you!" Jaga said, worried that it may be too late. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:31, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) "She has a name, you know," Birchtail meowed in greif, twitching his tail in annoyance. Flamestar 22 01:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "What is it?" Jaga asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:35, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) Growling, Silverstorm stalked toward the blue-furred tom. "In case you don't know," she growled, "That's my kit being treated. I want her to live to see her apprenticeship!" Turning back to Birchtail, she meowed sadly, "I'm just fretting over what may happen in the future. I'm worrying about Wolfkit, Stormwillow, and FlameClan. My loyalty is with every one of them, in this Clan, to Stormwillow, to Wolfkit." Stormver 01:40, February 8, 2015 (UTC Cardinalblaze limped out of camp, her tail low as well as her head as she sobbed in grief.Silverstar 01:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail spotted a vision of Falconstripe cross his mind. He shivered and backed up slowly, his whiskers quivering as he sat on his haunches with his claws dug into the ground. Flamestar 22 01:48, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze continued to make her way out of camp, stumbling a few times due to her weakness, plastering her soft fur with mud. She continued her grieving, her shoulders slumped and she trudged along.Silverstar 01:51, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar sat in her den beside Duskpaw, fluffing out her glossy ginger pelt. Her eyes shone with amusement, her tail twitching. Flamestar 22 01:55, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze sat beside her father's fresh grave, her shoulders slumped as she mourned, all alone.---- Duskpaw muttered to himself, still sour because of his earlier rejection.Silverstar 01:56, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Jaga padded over to the medicine cat. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:59, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) "W-what's wrong?!?" Silverstorm asked Birchtail. She flattened her ears in worry. "Is it something about Stormwillow and her returning?!?" Stormver 02:04, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "I need help with a birthing, something's wrong with a friend of mine." Jaga said to jasminepetal. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:08, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) Cardinalblaze closed her blue eyes, flattening her ears as she thought how her kits never met their grandfather.Silverstar 02:09, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail, lost in thought, soon regained focus as he turned his gaze to Silverstorm. "W-What? Oh, it's nothing..." Flamestar 22 02:14, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverstorm sighed and whispered quietly, "He doesn't want Stormwillow to return. He wants her to die of cold, hunger, and exhaustion." She closed her eyes and drooped her tail in sadness. "You would make Stormwillow take the blame of anything," she muttered softly. "Kits would take blame if she had died." Raising her voice, she meowed, "I'm going to check on Cardinalblaze." Stormver 02:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit drifted into a dream, purring in his sleep as he felt comfortable. Scarletkit was still dreaming of a butterfly, her paws occasionally twitching.Silverstar 15:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail sat at the corner of his den, sighing softly in disregard. Emberkit nudged her brother softly, whispering in his ear. "Storm, where's mama?" Flamestar 22 15:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit opened his deep blue eyes, letting out a massive yawn. "Wha...? I dunno Embz, last I saw her, she was leaving camp with a sad look. I tried to follow, but she said no."Silverstar 15:59, February 8, 2015 (UTC) " Mommy is upset?" Squealed Emberkit in a sad, yet nervous tone. She stood up quickly, wiggling her haunches. "We need to comfort her!" Flamestar 22 16:04, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit shifted slightly beside Russetkit, not wanting to wake her. "We can't leave camp, a wolf nearly ate Shadowkit and I last time. Tell daddy, it's his job."Silverstar 16:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) " Okay..." Emberkit sighed. She exited the Nursery, her paws swiftly padding on the ground. She gazed around, looking for Birchtail. She spotted him, prowling towards him with a worried look. "Mommy is gone!" Flamestar 22 16:11, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit put his head back on his paws, watching his sister cautiously with soft blue eyes. He remained by Russetkit, awaiting his sister's return so they could all sleep again.Silverstar 16:13, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail swirled around, his eyes round with concern. "What? Where is she? " Flamestar 22 16:23, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Jasminepetal gazed up from her work. "Her father died yesterday, perhaps by his grave?"Silverstar 16:45, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "What!?" Birchtail yowled. He quickly gazed around, nodding to Jasminepetal and scooting Emberkit back into the Nursery. "I'll be right back, keep your brothers out of trouble." Flamestar 22 16:51, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade returned after speaking with Shadow and Koi about Dovepelt's kits.Silverstar 16:54, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail, looking around for Cardinalblaze, spotted her. "Cardinalblaze!" He hollered, quickly padding towards her. He gazed at her soft blue eyes, purring softly as he pressed close to her for comfort. Flamestar 22 17:20, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze gently pressed her face into her mate's shoulder. "Oh Birchtail, it's terrible...Our kits will never meet their grandfather..."Silverstar 17:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "I'm so sorry..." Birchtail whispered, pressing his face into her chest. He purred softly, trying to comfort her. "Our kits are worried about you," He told her. Flamestar 22 17:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze sighed softly. "I know..." She murmured, touching her nose to her mate's.Silverstar 17:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail sighed, nudging her softly. "Let's get back to camp," He whispered. May StarClan recieve you, Owlscream... Flamestar 22 17:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan